Tajna ugoda potęg morskich
}} W lipcu, tuż po moim ślubie, zaszły trzy niezmiernie ciekawe wypadki; miałem znowu to szczęście, że mogłem wszędzie towarzyszyć Sherlokowi Holmesowi i przypatrywać się jego działalności. W moich zapiskach są one zanotowane pod tytułami: „Druga plama“, „Tajna ugoda potęg morskich“ i „Przygoda znużonego kapitana.“ Ponieważ atoli w pierwszy z wypadków są wplatane najznakomitsze rody w Królestwie, będzie możliwe więc ogłosić go dopiero po wielu latach. Ale żaden wypadek nie okazał może tak dosadnie niezmiernej wartości analitycznego sposobu badania, właściwego Holmesowi, i nie wzruszył tak głęboko interesowanych, jak właśnie ten wypadek. Jestem w posiadaniu dosłownego prawie sprawozdania z rozmowy, jaką miał z powodu tego wypadku z p. Dubuque, członkiem policyi paryskiej, i znanym specyalistą z Gdańska, Fryderykiem von Waldbaum, a w której wyjaśnił im cały stan rzeczy. Ale zdarzenie to z wyżej wspomnianych względów będzie można bezpiecznie wyjawić dopiero w przyszłem stuleciu. Przechodzę więc do drugiego z kolei wypadku, który swego czasu omal że się nie stał przyczyną zawikłań międzynarodowych i posiada stąd całkiem odmienny od innych charakter. Do moich najlepszych kolegów szkolnych należał młody wówczas chłopak Percy Phelps; był wprawdzie w tym samym wieku, ale o dwie klasy wyżej odemnie. Był niezwykle uzdolniony i otrzymywał dlatego wszystkie nagrody wyznaczane przez szkołę. Wreszcie przy odejściu ze szkoły złożył tak świetnie ostatni egzamin, że otrzymał stypendyum, które mu umożliwiło ukończenia studyów na uniwersytecie w Cambridge. Przypominam sobie, że był spokrewniony ze znakomitymi rodami; jego wuj lord Holdhurst był znanym posłem partyi konserwatywnej. Ale pokrewieństwo to nie przynosiło mu w szkole żadnego pożytku; przeciwnie dokuczaliśmy mu zawsze z tego powodu, a na placu zabaw dostał niejedną „gruszkę“ i staraliśmy się, ile razy tylko się nadarzyła sposobność, trafić go wielką piłką w kolano. Kiedy wszedł w świat, wszystko się zmieniło. Słyszałem wkrótce, że z powodu swych niezwykłych zdolności i poparcia wpływowych osobistości otrzymał świetną posadę w urzędzie zagranicznym; wkrótce atoli o nim całkiem zapomniałem. Przypomniał mi się dopiero następującym listem, jaki pewnego dnia od niego otrzymałem: Briarbrae, Woking. Mój kochany Watsonie! Zapewne przypominasz sobie jeszcze z czasów szkolnych Phelpsa, nazywanego „kijanką“, który był w piątej klasie, kiedy ty chodziłeś do trzeciej. Słyszałeś też pewnie, że za staraniem mego wuja otrzymałem znakomitą posadę w urzędzie zagranicznym. Wkrótce cieszyłem się zaufaniem moich przełożonych, gdy wtem straszny przypadek zniszczył za jednym zamachem cała moją przyszłość. Byłoby to bezcelowem, gdybym ci chciał w liście opisać dokładnie swoje nieszczęście; zresztą, jeżeli wysłuchasz moją prośbę, opowiem ci je sam w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Przez dziewięć tygodni leżałem chory na zapalenie mózgu; przyszedłem już trochę do siebie, ale czuję się jeszcze bardzo osłabiony. Czy nie mógłbyś więc odwiedzić mnie wraz ze swym przyjacielem Holmesem? Bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć jego zdanie, choć władze bezpieczeństwa zapewniły mnie, że tu niema rady. Proszę cię, przyjedź z nim możliwie jak najprędzej; bo dla mnie każda minuta życia w takiej niepewności staje się wiecznością. Powiedz mu, że nie z powodu braku zaufania dopiero teraz go proszę o pomoc, lecz od chwili tego wypadku byłem prawie nieprzytomny. Teraz przyszedłem wprawdzie do przytomności, ale nie chcę nawet o tem myśleć, bo boję się recydywy. Nie czuje się jeszcze nawet na tyle na siłach, żebym sam mógł pisać, i muszę list ten dyktować. Spodziewam się, że przybędziesz do twego przyjaciela, do twego dawnego kolegi szkolnego Percy Phelpsa. Te usilne prośby w liście miały w sobie coś tak wzruszającego i wzbudzającego litość, że postanowiłem niczego nie zaniechać, by spełnić jego życzenie. Ale znałem zbyt dobrze Holmesa i wiedziałem, że z chęcią największa ofiarowywał usługi swoim klientom. Żona moja również była zdania, że nie należy tu ani na chwilę zwlekać, lecz natychmiast całą sprawę przedstawić Holmesowi. Toteż w godzinę po śniadaniu byłem już w dawnem naszem mieszkaniu przy Baker-Street. Sherlock Holmes siedział w szlafroku przy stoliku i zajęty był chemiczną analizą. Nad niebieskawym płomykiem bunsenowskiego palnika wrzała w wielkiej, pękatej probówce jakaś ciecz, której przedestylowane krople spływały do dwulitrowego naczynia. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju, przyjaciel mój ledwie się obejrzał; zrozumiałem, że robił jakieś ważne doświadczenie, więc usiadłem na fotelu i czekałem. Zanurzał rureczkę (pipetę) szklaną to w jedną to w drugą flaszkę, badając ich zawartość. Wreszcie powstał i stanął przedemną trzymając w jednej ręce oczyszczoną już ciecz w probówce, w drugiej zaś skrawek papieru lakmusowego. — A teraz będziesz świadkiem bardzo krytycznej chwili, Watsonie — odezwał się wreszcie. — Jeżeli papierek ten zachowa swą niebieską barwę, to wszystko się dobrze skończy, jeżeli zaś poczerwienieje, to będzie to kosztować jedno życie ludzkie. Potem zanurzył go w cieczy; papierek natychmiast przybrał brudną, ciemnoczerwoną barwę. — Spodziewałem się tego, — powiedział. — Zaraz będę ci służył, Watsonie. Weź sobie tymczasem tytuń z perskiego pantofla. Usiadł przy biurku, napisał kilka depesz i kazał je nadać służącemu. Następnie usiadł w krześle naprzeciw mnie, założył nogę na nogę i oparł dłonie na kolanie. — Zwykłe małe morderstwo — rzekł, — Ty prawdopodobnie przynosisz mi coś lepszego. Twoje przybycie Watsonie zawsze mi zapowiada niezwykłą zbrodnię. Cóż więc to takiego? Zamiast odpowiedzi dałem mu list od Phelpsa, który przeczytał z wielką uwagą. — Nie wiele się z niego można domyśleć, jak mi się zdaje, — zauważył, oddając mi to pismo. — Prawie nic. — Uderzył mnie tu atoli charakter pisma. — To nie jest jego pismo. — Naturalnie. To pisała jakaś kobieta. — Ależ to jest męska ręka — zawołałem. — Nie! To jest pismo kobiety, a mianowicie kobiety o niezwykle silnym charakterze. Na samym początku naszych badań widzimy więc, że nasz klient pozostaje w bardzo blizkich stosunkach z jakąś niezwykłą osobą, nie wiemy jeszcze, czy w dobrem czy w złem znaczeniu. Zaczyna mnie ten wypadek bardzo zajmować. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, pojedziemy natychmiast do Woking i złożymy wizytę młodemu dyplomacie, znajdującemu się w tak przykrem położeniu, i damie, piszącej mu listy. Zdołaliśmy jeszcze zdążyć do rannego pociągu, odchodzącego ze stacyi Waterloo; po upływie godziny byliśmy wśród borów i gajów Wokingu. Briarbrae była to nazwa domu, który w pobliżu dworca stał wśród szerokich pól. Oddaliśmy swoje bilety i wprowadzono nas do wykwintnie urządzonej poczekalni, gdzie nas wkrótce przywitał nadzwyczaj uprzejmie nieznany nam tęgi jakiś mężczyzna. Mógł liczyć 30—40 lat, mimo to policzki jego były tak świeżo rumiane a oczy tak wesołe, że podobny był więcej do opasłego, przebiegłego młodzieńca. — Jakże się cieszę, że panowie raczyli przybyć — mówił, ściskając nam ręce, może aż ze zbytnią serdecznością. — Percy cały ranek pytał się o panów. Nieszczęśliwy chwyta się każdego źdźbła słomy. Pozdrawiam pana także w imieniu jego rodziców, dla których samo wspomnienie na ten wypadek jest niezmiernie przykre. — Nie słyszeliśmy jeszcze bliższych szczegółów, — zauważył Holmes. — Ale pan nie należy do rodziny. Nasz nowy znajomy zdziwiony popatrzył na Holmesa, rzucił wzrokiem po sobie i ze śmiechem odpowiedział: — Pan spostrzegł zapewne litery J. H. na moim sygnecie. Chciałem już się zdumiewać nad pańska bystrością. Nazywam się Józef Harrison, a ponieważ Percy zamierza poślubić moją siostrę Annę, zostanę więc wkrótce także krewnym jego. Pozna pan zaraz moją siostrę, która pielęgnuje swego narzeczonego już od dwu miesięcy bezustannie dniami i nocami. Lecz chodźmy już do niego, bo wiem, z jaka niecierpliwością panów oczekuje. Pokój, do którego zostaliśmy wprowadzeni, znajdował się na tem samem piętrze i służył częścią za sypialnię, częścią jako zwykły pokój. Bardzo pięknie urządzony i ubrany kwiatami i bukietami robił bardzo miłe wrażenie. Przy otwartem oknie, przez które płynęło do pokoju miłe powietrze letnie z balsamiczną wonią kwiatów z ogrodu, leżał na sofie młody człowiek, blady i wychudły. Przy nim siedziała młoda dama, która powstała na nasze wejście. — Czy mam odejść, Percy? — zapytała go. Percy chwycił jej rękę, by ja zatrzymać. — Jak się masz, Watsonie? — zapytał mnie przyjaźnie. — Bardzo się zmieniłeś; nigdybym cię z tą brodą nie poznał. Ale sadzę, że i ty mnie tak prędko nie poznałbyś. Ten pan to zapewne twój sławny przyjaciel, Sherlock Holmes? Przedstawiłem go, poczem usiedliśmy obaj. Młody, tęgi człowiek oddalił się, jego siostra zaś siadła obok chorego, który nie puszczał jej ręki. Była ona nadzwyczaj piękna; silnie zbudowana, ale średniego wzrostu, miała twarz o barwie prawie oliwkowej, wielkie, ciemne, włoskie oczy a włosy krucze, gęste i bujne. Obok jej pełnej życia postaci występowała tem wyraźniej blada i schorowana twarz Phelpsa. — Ażeby panu jak najmniej zająć czasu, przystąpię natychmiast do rzeczy — rzekł, podniósłszy się nieco ze sofy. — Byłem szczęśliwym i zadowolonym ze siebie człowiekiem i miałem właśnie się ożenić, gdy nagle straszne nieszczęście zniszczyło wszystkie moje nadzieje na przyszłość. Watson zapewne już panu powiedział, że miałem posadę w urzędzie spraw zagranicznych. Za poparciem mego wuja, lorda Holdhursta, osiągnąłem wkrótce bardzo wysokie, ale też bardzo odpowiedzialne stanowisko. Kiedy wuj mój został ministrem spraw zagranicznych, powierzał mi do załatwienia wiele ważnych zleceń, a ponieważ je zawsze pomyślnie załatwiłem, miał więc odtąd niezmierne zaufanie do mych zdolności i do mego sprytu. Dziesięć tygodni temu — lub żeby zupełnie dokładnie powiedzieć, dnia 23. maja — wezwał mnie do swego prywatnego pokoju, pochwalił za dotychczasowa służbę, a zarazem dodał, że da mi dzisiaj nowy dowód swego zaufania. — Oto, rzekł do mnie i wyjął z szufladki Swego biurka rulon szarego papieru, jest oryginał tajnego układu między Anglią a Włochami, o którym niestety już doszły wieści do dzienników. Niezmiernie ważnem jest więc, żeby żaden szczegół więcej nie dostał się do powszechnej wiadomości. Francuskie lub rosyjskie poselstwo dałoby niezmierną sumę za to, żeby dowiedzieć się o treści tego dokumentu. Byłbym najchętniej wcale nie wyjmował tego pisma ze swego biurka, gdybym nie potrzebował koniecznie jego kopii. Czy będzie on bezpieczny w twem biurku? — Z pewnością, — A więc weź ten dokument i zamknij go tam starannie. Ja zaś to tak urządzę, że po godzinach urzędowych, gdy wszyscy już wyjdą, zostaniesz sam i będziesz mógł spokojnie zrobić kopię, nie potrzebując się obawiać, żeby cię ktoś dostrzegł przy tej czynności. Kiedy skończysz, zamknij znów oryginał i kopie w biurku i wręcz mi rano osobiście jedno i drugie. Wziąłem papiery. — Przepraszam, że przerwę panu na chwilkę — rzekł Holmes. — Czy panowie w czasie tej rozmowy byliście sami? — Bezwątpienia. — W wielkim pokoju? — Pokój będzie trzydzieści stóp długi i tyleż szeroki. — Czy panowie staliście na środku pokoju? — Mniej więcej na środku. — A czy mówiliście głośno? — Mój wuj mówi zwykle bardzo cicho, a ja prawie nic nie mówiłem. — Dziękuje, odparł Holmes, przymknąwszy oczy. — Proszę, niech pan opowiada dalej. Wykonałem wszystko wedle polecenia i czekałem, aż wszyscy urzędnicy opuszcza biuro. Jeden z nich atoli, Charles Gorot, który ze mną pracował w jednym pokoju, miał załatwić jeszcze kilka zaległości; zostawiłem go więc i poszedłem coś zjeść. Kiedy wróciłem, już go nie było. Zabrałem się więc natychmiast do roboty, bo chciałem to jak najprędzej skończyć i odjechać do Woking w towarzystwie Józefa Harrisona, którego pan właśnie przed chwila poznał; bawił on wtedy w mieście i miał wracać pociągiem, odchodzącym o 11. godzinie do Woking. Kiedy bliżej się przypatrzyłem dokumentowi, poznałem, że wuj wcale nie przesadzał jego niezmiernej wagi. Nie będę się wdawał tu w szczegóły, nadmienię tylko tyle, że w akcie tym było zupełnie jasno określone stanowisko Anglii do trójprzymierza, nadto zachowanie się jej w razie, gdyby Francya, jako potęga morska, uzyskać miała na morzu Śródziemnem przewagę nad Wiochami. Chodziło tu wyłącznie o kwestye, tyczące się stosunków na morzu. Szybko przebiegłem wzrokiem nazwiska dostojników, którzy akt ten podpisali, i zabrałem się do odpisywania. Obszerny ten dokument ułożony był w języku francuskim i zawierał 26 rozdziałów. Choć pisałem szybko, jak tylko mogłem, mimoto kiedy wybiła dziewiąta godzina, odpisałem dopiero dziewięć rozdziałów; wiedziałem więc, że będzie mi już niemożliwem zdążyć do pociągu. Tymczasem czułem się bardzo śpiący i znużony częścią z powodu kolacyi częścią z powodu długiej pracy i myślałem, że filiżanka kawy zdołałaby mnie orzeźwić. Zadzwoniłem więc na odźwiernego, który przez całą noc pozostaje w swym pokoiku przy schodach i nieraz urzędnikom, zmuszonym pracować w pozaurzędowych godzinach, przyrządza kawę na maszynce spirytusowej. Zdziwiłem się, gdy zamiast niego weszła wysoka, stara baba z odrażającym wyrazem twarzy i powiedziała mi, że jest ona żoną służącego i zatrudniona jest tu jako zamiataczka. U niej więc zamówiłem kawę. — Odpisałem znowu dwa rozdziały, ale poczułem się jeszcze bardziej śpiącym, jak przedtem, tak że musiałem przejść się kilka razy po pokoju, żeby nie zasnąć. Dziwiło mnie, dlaczego służący nie przynosił zamówionej kawy. Otworzyłem więc drzwi i wyjrzałem, co mogło być powodem tego spóźnienia. Z mojego pokoju, z którego niema innego wyjścia, prowadzi prosty, słabo oświetlony korytarz, aż do kręconych schodów, które kończą się w sieni; na końcu tej sieni znajduje się po lewej ręce pokoik odźwiernego. W połowie atoli tych schodów jest przerwa, z której na prawo prowadzi korytarz do tylnych schodów i do bocznego wejścia. Wejście to bywa używane nietylko przez służbę, ale także przez urzędników, gdy idą przez Charles-street i chcą w ten sposób skrócić sobie drogę. Oto ma pan naszkicowany plan całej miejscowości. — Dziękuję panu bardzo. Dokładne wskazówki pańskie ułatwią mi zadanie — rzekł Sherlock Holmes. — Punkt ten jest mojem zdaniem niezmiernie ważny. — Poszedłem bowiem po schodach do sieni i zastałem odźwiernego, śpiącego w swym pokoiku. Tymczasem woda w kociołku kipiała tak silnie, że aż pryskała na podłogę. Właśnie wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby go zbudzić, gdy nagle dzwonek, wiszący nad jego głową, zaczął gwałtownie dzwonić, tak że przestraszony zerwał się. — To pan, panie Phelps, — zawołał, patrząc na mnie przerażony. — Przyszedłem popatrzyć się, czy moja kawa gotowa. — Gdy nastawiłem wodę, zasnąłem. Wreszcie spojrzał na mnie, a jeszcze z większem zdziwieniem na ciągle dzwoniący dzwonek, i zapytał: — Jeżeli pan jest tutaj, któż to więc dzwoni, panie Phelps? — Kto dzwoni? — A cóż to za dzwonek? — zapytałem. — Dzwonek z pańskiego pokoju. — Z przerażenia serce przestało mi bić. A więc ktoś był w moim pokoju, a tam na stole leżał drogocenny dokument. — Jak szalony przebiegłem schody i korytarz. Nie spotkałem żywej duszy ani w korytarzu, ani w moim pokoju. Zastałem wszystko tak, jak pozostawiłem, — ale oryginał powierzonego mi dokumentu znikł; pozostała tylko kopia. Holmes wyprostował się w krześle i zacierał ręce. Zagadka była jak sporządzona umyślnie dla Holmesa. — A cóż pan wtedy uczyniłeś? — zapytał. — Przyszedłem zaraz do przekonania, że złodziej musiał tu wejść bocznemi drzwiami, bo inaczej musiałbym go spotkać w głównym korytarzu. — Czy jesteś pan pewny, że nikt nie mógł być ukrytym ani w opisanym przez pana korytarzu ani w pokoju? Mówiłeś pan przecie, że korytarz był mało oświetlony. — Jest to niemożliwe, bo ani w pokoju ani w korytarzu niema żadnej kryjówki. — Więc proszę dalej. — Odźwierny wywnioskował z mego przerażenia, że musiało coś strasznego zajść, i postępował za mną po schodach. Wybiegliśmy obaj na korytarz i na tylne schody, które prowadziły na Charles-Street. Drzwi nie były zamknięte; wybiegliśmy więc na ulicę i przypominam sobie, jak w tej samej chwili zegar na wieży poblizkiego kościoła wybił trzy kwadranse na dziesiąta. — To bardzo ważny szczegół — rzekł Holmes i zanotował sobie tę liczbę na manszecie. — Była ciemna noc; padał drobny, ciepły deszczyk. Na Charles-Street nie było nikogo i dopiero na końcu, gdzie się schodzi z White-hall, panował jak zwykle wielki ruch. Z odkrytą głową przebiegliśmy uliczkę i dopiero na rogu spotkaliśmy policyanta. — Olbrzymią kradzież popełniono! — zdołałem zadyszany wyjąknąć. — Z ministerstwa spraw zagranicznych skradziono niezmiernie ważny dokument. Czy przechodził kto tedy? — Stoję tu już, proszę pana, od kwadransu — odpowiedział mi; a przez cały ten czas przechodziła tędy tylko jedna osoba, a mianowicie jakaś wysoka, stara kobieta z chustką zarzuconą na plecy. — To była pewnie moja żona, rzekł odźwierny, czy zresztą nikogo pan nie widziałeś? — Nikogo. — W takim razie złodziej uciekł w przeciwnym kierunku, — zawołał służący, pociągając mnie za rękaw. Ale ja się na to nie chciałem zgodzić, a im bardziej on chciał mnie odciągnąć w przeciwnym kierunku, tem więcej począłem podejrzywać jego żonę. — W jakim kierunku poszła ta kobieta? pytałem więc dalej. — Nie wiem tego, odrzekł mi policjant. Widziałem tylko, że przeszła, ale nie miałem żadnego powodu ją śledzić. Lecz zdawała się bardzo spieszyć. — Czy dawno temu? — Najwyżej przed paru minutami. — Czy więcej, niż przed pięciu? — Z pewnością nie. — Panie Phelps, pan daremnie tylko czas traci, — wołał tymczasem odźwierny. — Niech mi pan wierzy, że moja żona nie ma z tą sprawą nic wspólnego. Chodźmy więc na drugi koniec ulicy. A jeżeli pan nie chce, ja sam pójdę, powiedział i pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku. Ale w tej samej chwili skoczyłem za nim i chwyciłem go za rękaw od surduta. — Gdzie mieszkacie? — zapytałem. — W Brixton przy Ivy-Street Nr. 16, — odpowiedział, — ale niech pan nie idzie za fałszywymi śladami i nie traci napróżno czasu. Śpieszmy więc w drugi koniec uliczki, i popatrzmy, czy nie będziemy mogli tam czegoś się dowiedzieć. Nie miałem powodu nie słuchać jego rady. On, policyant i ja, pobiegliśmy w drugą część uliczki, ale nie znaleźliśmy nic innego, jak zwykły wielki ruch i tłumy śpieszących przechodniów, którzy chcieli się w tej deszczowej nocy jak najprędzej schronić do domu. Nigdzie atoli nie natrafiliśmy na nikogo, któryby nam mógł powiedzieć, kto tędy przed chwilą przechodził. Wróciliśmy wiec do biura, przeszukaliśmy schody i korytarz, atoli bezskutecznie. Korytarz, który prowadzi do mego pokoju, był wyłożony jasnem linoleum, tak że łatwo możnaby poznać na niem ślady. Mimo starannego przyjrzenia się, nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów. — Czy cały ten wieczór padał deszcz? — Prawie od siódmej godziny. — Jakże więc jest to możliwe, że żona odźwiernego, która około dziewiątej godziny weszła do pańskiego pokoju, nie zostawiła tam żadnych śladów swych brudnych butów? — Bardzo mnie to cieszy, że pan zwrócił uwagę na ten szczegół; bo i mnie on uderzył. Zamiataczki mają zwyczaj zostawiać trzewiki w pokoiku odźwiernego, a przebierają się w pantofle. — To wyjaśnia całą rzecz. A więc nie znalazł pan żadnych śladów, choć deszcz padał na dworze? Stan rzeczy jest rzeczywiście bardzo dziwny. Ale cóż pan dalej uczyniłeś? — Przeszukaliśmy następnie pokój. O tajemnych drzwiach nie było co myśleć, a okna wznoszą się trzydzieści stóp nad ulica, zresztą zawsze są zamknięte i zaryglowane. Ukryte jakieś drzwi w podłodze nie dałyby się otworzyć już choćby z powodu ceraty pokrywającej cały pokój, a sufit jest bielony. Dałbym więc swoją głowę za to, że kto chciał ukraść ten dokument, musiał wejść drzwiami. — A jak się ma rzecz z kominem? — Niema go wcale. Jest tylko piecyk żelazny. Rączka od dzwonka wisi zaś po prawej stronie mego biurka. Kto wiec chciał zadzwonić, musiał przystąpić do mego biurka. Ale w jakim celu złodziej dzwonił? Jest to dla mnie niewytłómaczoną tajemnicą. — Rzeczywiście, ten szczegół jest bardzo dziwny. — Jakież były teraz pańskie kroki? Czy przy przeszukiwaniu pokoju nie natrafił pan na żaden ślad, — popiół z cygara, szpilkę lub inną jakąkolwiek drobnostkę? — Nie, nic nie znalazłem. — Czy nie zauważył pan pewnego szczególnego zapachu? — O tem nie myślałem. — Przy takiem badania byłoby dla nas niezmiernie ważnem, gdyby w pokoju było czuć tytoń. — Ja sam nie palę, sądzę więc, że zapach tytoniu z pewnością byłbym zauważył. Niestety nie znaleźliśmy żadnego śladu. Jedynie wzbudzającym podejrzenie szczegółem było to, że żona odźwiernego — nazwiskiem Tangey — spiesznie wydaliła się wtedy. Mimo zapewnień jej męża, że jego żona zwykła o tej porze iść do domu, uznaliśmy wraz ze stróżem bezpieczeństwa za stosowne uwięzić ją, nim będzie w stanie zbyć papiery, jeżeli je wogóle posiada. Tymczasem doszła już o tem wieść do „Scotland-Yardu“, przybył natychmiast tajny ajent Forbes i z całą energią przystąpił do badania tego wypadku. Najęliśmy dorożkę i po upływie pół godziny byliśmy pod wskazanym przez odźwiernego adresem. Otworzyła nam młoda dziewczyna, jak później dowiedzieliśmy się, najstarsza córka pani Tangey. Matka jeszcze nie wróciła z miasta, więc wprowadziła nas do izby i prosiła, żebyśmy zaczekali. Po upływie 10 minut zapukał ktoś do drzwi i tutaj popełniliśmy pierwszy błąd, za który muszę się zganić. Bo zamiast pójść sami otworzyć drzwi, dozwoliliśmy to uczynić jej córce. Słyszeliśmy, jak powiedziała do niej: Mamo, dwaj panowie jacyś przyszli i czekają na mamę. Usłyszeliśmy jej szybkie kroki w korytarzu; Forbes szarpnął drzwi i obaj wpadliśmy do tylnego pokoju, który służył za kuchnię; kobieta zdołała tam przyjść przed nami. Spojrzała na nas wyzywającym wzrokiem, lecz gdy zobaczyła mnie, w twarzy jej ukazał się wyraz niezmiernego zdziwienia. — Ach, to pan Phelps z biura? — zawołała. — A pani myślała, że to kto? Przed kim pani tak uciekała? — zapytał mój towarzysz. — Ja myślałam, że to egzekutorzy — powiedziała, — mamy bowiem sprawę z jednym kupcem. — My nie wierzymy temu — odrzekł Forbes — mamy natomiast wszelkie dane do przypuszczenia, że ukradłaś pani z urzędu spraw zagranicznych bardzo ważny dokument i chciałaś go pani teraz ukryć. Musi się więc pani udać z nami natychmiast do Scotland-Yardu i poddać się rewizyi. Wszelkie jej prośby i wypierania się były daremne. Przeszukaliśmy przedtem kuchnię, a szczególnie ognisko, aby się przekonać, czy papierów przypadkiem nie spaliła. Nie znaleźliśmy atoli żadnej podstawy do tych przypuszczeń, ani popiołu ani żaru. Odjechaliśmy wiec natychmiast z nią do Scotland-Yardu, gdzie zaraz oddano ją umyślnie do tego ustanowionej kobiecie do rewizyi. W prawdziwie śmiertelnej trwodze oczekiwałem wyniku. Niestety dokumentu przy niej nie znaleziono. Wtedy dopiero po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem swoje rozpaczliwe położenie. Dotąd bowiem tylko działałem i nie zastanawiałem się nad tem. Byłem tak pewny, że dokument wkrótce odzyskam, że nie zastanawiałem się nad tem, jakie będą następstwa, jeżeli mi się nie uda go odzyskać. Teraz nie miałem już nic więcej do czynienia, mogłem więc zastanowić się nad swojem położeniem. Było ono straszne! Watson może panu powiedzieć, że jeszcze w szkole byłem bardzo nerwowym i wrażliwym chłopcem; mam już bowiem taką naturę. Pomyślałem o wuju i innych ministrach, a przedewszystkiem o hańbie, jaką ściągnę na siebie, na niego i na całą rodzinę. Byłem wprawdzie ofiarą nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Ale to wcale nie usprawiedliwia, gdzie wchodzą w grę interesa dyplomatyczne. Nie ulegało więc już dla mnie wątpliwości, że jestem zgubiony i zhańbiony na zawsze. — Co dalej zrobiłem, nie wiem. Przypominam sobie tylko, że byłem strasznie wzburzony, a urzędnicy zgromadzili się koło mnie i starali się mnie uspokoić. Jeden z nich odwiózł mnie na stacyę Waterloo i wsadził do pociągu, odchodzącego do Woking. Prawdopodobnie byłby mnie odwiózł aż do domu, gdyby nie jechał przypadkiem tym samym pociągiem nasz sąsiad, doktor Ferrier, który był tak dobry i mną się zaopiekował; było to moje szczęście, bo wkrótce dostałem ataku nerwowego, a nim przybyliśmy do domu, wpadłem w szał, graniczący już z obłąkaniem. Może pan sobie wyobrazić przerażenie moich krewnych, gdy zbudzeni ze snu, ujrzeli doktora, który mnie przywiózł w takim stanie. Moja biedna Anna i moja matka były w rozpaczy. Dr. Ferrier opowiedział cały przypadek, o ile to słyszał od urzędnika policyjnego, ale opowiadanie jego wcale nie przyczyniło się do uspokojenia ich. Zapowiadała się u mnie długa choroba, dlatego Józef musiał mi odstąpić swoją miłą sypialnię, którą zamieniono na pokój dla mnie. Leżałem przeszło 9 tygodni nieprzytomny w gorączce na zapalenie mózgu. Tylko pielęgnacyi doktora i panny Harrison zawdzięczam, że jeszcze żyję i że dziś z panem mogę mówić. Anna pielęgnowała mnie we dnie i w nocy a dopiero później zastępowała ją w nocy najęta do tego kobieta, bo w napadach byłem do wszystkiego zdolny. Powoli począłem wracać do przytomności, a od trzech dni mogę już swobodnie myśleć i zastanawiać się nad zaszłymi wypadkami. Lecz nieraz wolałbym, żebym był wcale nie wrócił do przytomności. Natychmiast zatelegrafowałem po Mr. Forbesa, który się moją sprawą zajmował. Przybył i zapewnił mnie, że mimo pilnych poszukiwań nie mógł natrafić na żaden ślad. Odźwiernego i jego żonę kilkakrotnie przesłuchiwano, ale mimoto tajemnicza ta sprawa pozostała niewyjaśniona. Policya skierowała swoje podejrzenia także na młodego Gorota, który, — jak pan sobie przypomni — pozostał wtedy dłużej, niż zwykle w biurze. Szczegół ten, a nadto jego francuskie nazwisko, wzbudziły podejrzenie policyi. Atoli stwierdzono, że będąc potomkiem rodziny Hugenotów, jest tak z powodu swych przekonań, jak z powodu tradycji, równie dobrym Anglikiem, jak ja i pan, a zresztą ja zabrałem się do roboty dopiero wtedy, gdy on wyszedł z biura. Nie było więc żadnego powodu do posądzenia go o tę zbrodnię, a sprawa przez to pozostała tajemnicza. — Do pana więc teraz się zwracam, panie Holmesie, w panu moja ostatnia nadzieja; jeżeli i ta mnie zawiedzie, straciłem na zawsze moją cześć i moje stanowisko. Chory, znużony długiem mówieniem, opadł na poduszki, a jego pielęgniarka podała mu zaraz wzmacniające lekarstwo. Holmes siedział z przymkniętemi oczyma i głową w tył pochyloną w milczeniu i obcemu mogłoby się zdawać, że sprawa ta nie wywarła na nim żadnego wrażenia. Ja atoli wiedziałem, że sprawa ta go niezmiernie zajęła i że uwadze jego nie uszedł najmniejszy szczegół. — Opowiadanie pańskie było tak wyczerpujące, odezwał się wreszcie, — że mam pana się jeszcze spytać tylko o kilka rzeczy. Jedno pytanie najpierw niezmiernie ważne. Czy zwierzył się pan przed kim, że powierzona panu została ta praca? — Nikomu. — Nawet pannie Harrison nie? — Nie. Od chwili, kiedy prace te otrzymałem do wykonania, nie byłem w Woking. — Czy nikt z pańskich krewnych nie odwiedził pana wtedy przypadkiem? — Nikt. — Ale czy pańscy krewni znają położenie pańskiego biura, lub wogóle rozkład w urzędzie spraw zagranicznych? — Naturalnie, byli prawie wszyscy w biurze i oprowadzałem ich po urzędzie. — No, ale jeżeli pan nikomu nie mówił o tem poleceniu, są to zupełnie zbyteczne pytania. — Z pewnością nic nie mówiłem. — Czy wie pan coś bliższego o służącym? — Tyle tylko, że jest wysłużonym żołnierzem. — Z którego pułku? — Zdaje mi się, że służył w gwardyi. — Dziękuję. Zdaje mi się zresztą, że Forbes będzie mi mógł służyć bliższymi szczegółami. Policja bowiem umie nagromadzić bardzo wiele szczegółów, ale nie umie ich wyzyskać. — Lecz co to za śliczna róża! — przerwał nagle. A przyszedłszy obok sofy, zbliżył się do otwartego okna i z uwagą począł się przypatrywać pochylonej łodyżce róży, której delikatna purpurowa barwa odbijała pięknie od zielonych listków. Dla mnie była to nowość, że był wrażliwy także na piękno natury. — Zdaje mi się, że nigdzie dedukcya nie jest tak konieczna — mówił dalej, oparty plecami o okno — jak w religii. Ścisły badacz mógłby z niej stworzyć naukę. Dla mnie najlepszym dowodem na istnienie opatrzności bożej są kwiaty. Wszystko inne, jak nasze siły, nasze pożądania, nasze pożywienie są to warunki koniecznie potrzebne do utrzymania naszego życia. Róża jest darem nadzwyczajnym. Nie jest koniecznie dla życia potrzebną, lecz służy tylko do upiększenia jego. Coś tak szczególnego daje atoli tylko łaska, tylko dobroć i powtarzam jeszcze raz, że po kwiatach wiele można się spodziewać. Percy Phelps i jego piękna opiekunka ze zdziwieniem i rozczarowaniem słuchali słów Holmesa. Trzymając różę w ręku, Holmes tak się zamyślił, że ocknął się dopiero na słowa młodej damy, która go ostrym nieco tonem zapytała: — Czy ma pan nadzieję, że pan tę tajemnicę odkryje? — Ach tę tajemnicę — rzekł, wracając do przytomności. — Wypadek jest niewątpliwie ciemny i zawikłany; lecz zapewniam, że sprawę tę dokładnie zbadam i ze wszystkiego, co zwróci moją uwagę, zdam sprawę. — Czy ma pan już jaki punkt oparcia? — Mam ich aż siedm, ale muszę naturalnie dobrze zbadać ich wartość, nim przystąpię do działania. — Czy podejrzywa pan już kogo? — Tak, przedewszystkiem samego siebie. — Co? — Że za szybko może doszedłem do pewnych wniosków. — A więc niech pan się uda do Londynu jak najspieszniej i zbada ich wartość. — Znakomita rada, panno Harrison — rzekł Holmes powstając. — Ja myślę też, Watson, że rzeczywiście nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty. A niech się pan nie łudzi, panie Phelps, bo sprawa jest bardzo zawikłana. — Będę w goraczkowem oczekiwaniu, dokąd pana znowu nie zobaczę — odrzekł młody dyplomata. — Niech mnie pan oczekuje jutro o tej samej porze; przybędę nawet, jeżeli wieści będą niepomyślne. — Niech pana Bóg błogosławi za pańską obietnicę — zawołał nasz klient. — Bo już sama myśl, że coś w tej sprawie się działa, dodaje mi nowych sił. Chciałem jeszcze panu coś powiedzieć: Lord Holdhurst pisał dziś do mnie! — Tak? Cóż pisze? — List jest chłodny wprawdzie, ale niezbyt ostry. Ułagodziła go zapewne moja choroba. Powtarza, że sprawa była niezmiernie ważna; a co się tyczy mojej przyszłości — myśli tu naturalnie o wydaleniu ze służby — to nic nie będzie przedsiębrane, aż zupełnie wyzdrowieję i będę mógł zło to naprawić. — Rzeczywiście list jest bardzo rozsądny i względny, — rzekł Holmes. Chodźmy, Watson, bo będziemy mieli dziś wiele pracy. Mr. Józef Harrison odwiózł nas aż na dworzec; a wkrótce jechaliśmy już pociągiem, idącym do Portomouth. Holmes siedział zamyślony i dopiero, gdy minęliśmy Clapham, odezwał się do mnie: — To jest bardzo przyjemnie, gdy jedzie się jedną z tych linii do miasta i patrzy z góry na leżące w dole domy. Myślałem, że żartuje, bo widok był wcale brzydki, ale on zupełnie niezbity z tropu mówił dalej. — Popatrz tylko na te z czerwonej cegły zbudowane, czworoboczne domy, co wznoszą się nad innymi, jak wyspy czerwone na błękitnem morzu. — To szkoły ludowe. — To świeczniki przyszłości! To torebki, zawierające setki małych, ale zdrowych nasion, z których powstanie mądrzejsza, lepsza Anglia przyszłości. — Ale jak ty myślisz, czy ten Phelps pije? — Nie sądzę. — Ja również. Ale trzeba zważać na wszelką możliwość. Biedaczysko zaplątał się w niemiłą sprawę i jest bardzo wątpliwe, czy będzie go można z tego wyratować. A co myślisz o pannie Harrison? — Że jest to kobieta o bardzo silnym charakterze. — Ale w dobrem tego słowa znaczeniu, o ile się nie mylę, ona i jej brat są dziećmi jedynemi jakiegoś właściciela huty w Northumberland. Phelps ostatniej zimy w czasie swej podróży zaręczył się z nią, ona zaś przybyła teraz tu w towarzystwie brata, ażeby poznać jego krewnych. Tymczasem zaszedł ten wypadek; została więc, aby go pielęgnować, a brat jej Józef, który tu czuł się bardzo wygodnie, został także. Widzisz więc, że zaraz na miejscu dowiedziałem się wiele szczegółów. Lecz dziś będziemy mieli wiele zajęcia. — Moje zajęcia — zacząłem. — O, jeżeli je uważasz za bardziej miłe, niż moje — przerwał mi nieco rozgniewany. — Ależ chciałem właśnie powiedzieć, że mogę się na parę dni od swych zajęć usunąć, bo jest to właśnie najnudniejsza pora roku. — Znakomicie! — zawołał odzyskując wesołość. Będziemy więc razem sprawę tę badali. Myślę, że zaczniemy od wyszukania Forbesa. On udzieli nam prawdopodobnie wszystkich potrzebnych szczegółów, które nas pouczą, jak należy przystąpić do badania tej sprawy. — Mówiłeś, że masz już pewien punkt oparcia. — I niejeden. Ale wartość ich będzie można zbadać dopiero po dokładniejszem zbadaniu ich. Najtrudniej jest badać zbrodnie bezcelowe. Ale ta nie jest bezcelowa. Kto mógł mieć z niej korzyść? — Francuski poseł z jednej strony, rosyjski z drugiej, a ten, który mógł dokument ten jednemu lub drugiemu sprzedać, jest Lord Holdhurst. — Lord Holdhurst! — Nie jest to niemożliwem, że maż stanu znajduje się w położeniu, którego może nakłonić do tego, żeby dokument taki przypadkiem został zniszczony. — Ale nigdy człowiek tak uczciwy, jak lord Holdhurst. — Jest to w każdym razie możliwość, z która trzeba się liczyć. Zresztą dziś jeszcze odwiedzimy lorda i zobaczymy, co nam powie. Wiele już poczyniłem kroków. — Już? — Tak, na dworcu w Woking zatelegrafowałem do wszystkich redakcyi w Londynie. W wieczornych dziennikach ukaże się następujący anons. Podał mi kawałek papieru, wydarty z notesu, na którym były ołówkiem napisane następujące słowa: — 10 funtów nagrody — za podanie numeru dorożki, która dnia 23. maja o godzinie trzy kwadranse na dziesiątą przywiozła gościa pod drzwi ministeryum spraw zagranicznych przy Charles-Street lub w pobliżu jego. Zgłoszenia pod Baker-Street 221/B.“ — A więc sadzisz, że złodziej przyjechał dorożką? — Mogę się mylić, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Bo, jeżeli jak Phelps zapewnia, niema żadnej skrytki ani w pokoju ani w korytarzu, to musiał złodziej przyjść z zewnątrz. Jeżeli atoli w deszczową noc przyszedł z ulicy i nie zostawił śladów na linoleum, musiał prawdopodobnie przyjechać powozem. Jestem tego prawie pewny. — Zdaje mi się także, że masz słuszność. — To jest jeden z punktów, o którym mówiłem; zresztą może się kto zgłosi na inserat. Następnie dzwonek odgrywa w tym wypadku niezmiernie ważną rolę. Dlaczego dzwonek dzwonił? Czy złodziej uczynił to ze zuchwałości? Czy też był to przypadek? Czy może — ? Popadł znowu w głębokie zamyślenie; znając jego usposobienie, zrozumiałem, że przyszła mu na myśl nowa możliwość. Było dwadzieścia minut po trzeciej, gdy przyjechaliśmy do miasta; na dworcu przekąsiliśmy coś niecoś i pojechaliśmy natychmiast do Scotland-Yardu. Ponieważ Holmes już przedtem zapowiedział swoje przybycie, Forbes czekał na nas. Był to mały, ale krępy człowieczek z ostrymi i wcale nie uprzejmymi rysami twarzy; kiedy się dowiedział o celu naszego przybycia, przyjął nas bardzo chłodno i wcale nieuprzejmie. — Słyszałem już o pańskiej metodzie, panie Holmes — rzekł ostrym tonem. Każe pan sobie udzielać zebranych przez policyę wyjaśnień, a następnie prowadzi pan sprawę na własna rękę i dyskredytuje policyę. — Przeciwnie, mój panie, rzekł Holmes; bo z 53 wypadków, w których w ostatnich czasach brałem udział, tylko w czterech zostało wogóle wymienione moje nazwisko; w pozostałych 49 wypadkach cała zasługa przypadła policyi. Pan tego nie wiesz jeszcze, bo jesteś pan młody i niedoświadczony; ale jeżeli pan chce robić postępy w swym zawodzie, to radzę panu wspólnie ze mną działać, a nie robić mi trudności. — Byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny za kilka wskazówek — odpowiedział tajny ajent zmienionym tonem. — Bo dotąd nie doszedłem do żadnych pomyślnych wyników. — A cóż pan dotąd zrobiłeś? — Przedewszystkiem zwróciliśmy uwagę na odźwiernego Tangeya. W gwardyi zachowywał się zupełnie poprawnie i nie można mu było zrobić żadnego zarzutu. Ale jego żona jest bardzo podejrzana osoba i prawdopodobnie wie ona więcej o tem, jak się zdaje. — Czy policya ją śledzi? — Tak jest, a umyślnie wyznaczona do tego kobieta ma ją na oku. Tangeyowa oddaje się namiętnie pijaństwu; myśleliśmy więc, że w tym stanie język jej się rozwiąże, niestety nic nie można się było od niej dowiedzieć. — Słyszałem, że egzekutor był u nich w domu. — Tak, ale dług już zapłacili. — A skąd wzięli pieniądze? — Na prawej zupełnie drodze. Otrzymał swoja pensyę; nic więc nie wskazuje na to, żeby mieli inne dochody. — Jakie wyjaśnienie dała na to, że kiedy Mr. Phelps zadzwonił, ona właśnie przyszła? — Powiedziała, że mąż jej był bardzo znużony, więc chciała mu pomódz. — Tak, a to się zgadza z tem, że później na krześle zasnął. — Nie można więc ludziom tym nic zarzucić, jak tylko to; że żona jego ma złą sławę. — A pytał pan ja, dlaczego tak śpieszyła do domu, że zwróciło to nawet uwagę policyanta. — Odpowiedziała, że spóźniła się i dlatego śpieszyła do domu. — Pan Phelps wyjechał z panem do Brixton o dwadzieścia minut później, a mimo to byliście panowie prędzej w jej domu, jak ona. — Tłómaczy to różnicą szybkości miedzy dorożką a omnibusem. — A dlaczego po przybyciu do domu natychmiast pośpieszyła do kuchni? — Ponieważ tam miała schowane dla egzekutora pieniądze. — Ma więc na wszystko odpowiedź. A zapytał pan ją, czy po wyjściu z urzędu nie spotkała kogo lub nie widziała kogoś w pobliżu Charles-Street? — Nikogo prócz policyanta. — Przesłuchanie odbyło się, jak widzę stąd, zupełnie, jak należy. Cóż nadto zrobiono? — Śledzono przez 9 tygodni urzędnika Gorota, ale również bezskutecznie. Nie można mu nic zarzucić. — Czy to już wszystko? — Tak — nie można więc było znaleść żadnego środka dowodowego. — A co pan myśli o tem dziwnem dzwonieniu? — Jest to dla mnie zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Sprawca musiałby być chyba bezgranicznie zuchwałym, żeby jeszcze alarm wszczynać. — Tak, to rzeczywiście szczególne. Dziękuje panu, panie Forbes, za wyjaśnienia. Jak tylko będę mógł, będę się starał panu tego sprawcę dostawić. — Chodźmy, Watsonie! — Dokąd? — zapytałem, kiedy opuściliśmy gmach policyi. — Do ministra lorda Holdhursta, wielkiego męża stanu i przyszłego premiera Anglii. Na szczęście lord Holdhurst był w biurze swem przy Downing-Street obecny, a gdy Holmes oddał swój bilet, zostaliśmy natychmiast wpuszczeni. Lord przyjął nas z właściwą mu staroświecką uprzejmością i prosił nas siadać na wspaniałych po obu stronach kominka stojących fotelach. Sam zaś stanął między nami na wązkim chodniku. — Prawdziwy szlachcic! musiałem pomyśleć, patrząc na jego wysoką, wysmukłą postać, na ostre, ale sympatyczne rysy twarzy, na myślące czoło i przedwcześnie posiwiałe włosy. — Nazwisko pańskie jest mi dobrze znane — rzekł z uśmiechem. — Domyślam się też przyczyny pańskich odwiedzin. Bo prócz jednego wypadku nie zaszło nic takiego w ministeryum, coby pana mogło zajmować. Ale na czyje polecenie zajął się pan tą sprawą? — Na prośbę pana Phelpsa. — Ach, mego nieszczęśliwego siostrzeńca! Zrozumie pan, że pokrewieństwo z nim uniemożliwia mi go bronić. A wypadek ten niekorzystny będzie miał wpływ na jego karyerę. — A jeżeli dokument się znajdzie? — A! To co innego. — Czy mógłbym się zapytać pana o parę szczegółów? — Ale owszem z przyjemnością służę nimi, jeżeli tylko mogę być przez to panu pomocny. — Czy instrukcye, tyczące się sporządzenia kopii dokumentu, udzielał pan w tym pokoju? — Tak jest. — Czy nie mógł pan być podsłuchany? — Niemożliwe. — Czy nie zwierzył się pan nikomu ze swego zamiaru, że chce pan dać ten dokument do odpisania? — Nikomu. — Jest pan tego pewny? — Zupełnie. — Jeżeli więc ani pan ani pan Phelps nikomu o tem nie wspomnieli, a nikt zresztą o tem nie wiedział, więc złodziej wszedł do pokoju przypadkowo i wyzyskał sprzyjająca mu okoliczność. Lord uśmiechnął się. — Możliwe, że pan ma słuszność, ale ja tu nie umiem dać odpowiedzi. Holmes zastanowił się chwilę. — Jeszcze jest jeden ważny punkt, który chciałbym z panem omówić. Jak słyszałem, obawiał się pan, że ogłoszenie tego układu mogłoby pociągnąć za sobą poważne następstwa. Jakby cień osiadł na pełnej wyrazu twarzy męża stanu. — Bardzo poważne następstwa. — Czy już nastąpiły? — Jeszcze nie. — A gdyby dokument ten dostał się do francuskiego lub rosyjskiego ministerstwa spraw zagranicznych, czy doszłoby to do pańskich uszu? — Z pewnością — rzekł lord Holdhurst zasępiony. — Jeżeli więc upłynęło 10 tygodni od kradzieży tego dokumentu, a dotąd niema żadnej wiadomości, to należy przypuszczać, że nie znajduje się jeszcze na miejscu przeznaczenia. Holdhurst wzruszył ramionami. — Ale trudno przypuścić, panie Holmes, żeby go ktoś ukradł po to, żeby go w ramki oprawić. — Może czeka na lepsze wynagrodzenie, — Jeżeli jeszcze dłużej poczeka, nie otrzyma żadnego wynagrodzenia. Bo wkrótce układ ten przestanie być tajemnicą. — To jest niezmiernie ważne — mówił dalej Holmes. Sprawca kradzieży mógł zresztą nagle zachorować... — Naprzykład na zapalenie mózgu? — przerwał lord, mierząc go przelotnie badawczym wzrokiem. — Tego wcale nie twierdzę — odpowiedział Holmes spokojnie. — Ale nie będziemy dłużej zabierać panu, panie lordzie Holdhurst, tak drogiego czasu i żegnamy pana. — Życzę panu powodzenia, panie Holmes, niech będzie, kto chce sprawcą tej zbrodni — powiedział szlachcic, odprowadzając nas do drzwi. — Dzielny człowiek — rzekł Holmes, gdy byliśmy już na ulicy; ale trudno mu będzie utrzymać się na tem stanowisku. Nie jest bogaty, a ma wiele zobowiązań. Zauważyłeś pewnie, że buciki jego są świeżo podszyte. — Nie będę ci atoli teraz przeszkadzał w twoich zajęciach. Dziś w sprawie tej już nie będę działał i będę czekał tylko na odpowiedź na mój inserat. Ale byłbym ci niezmiernie wdzięcznym, gdybyś jutro tym samym co dziś pociągiem chciał pojechać ze mną do Woking. Następnego dnia rano pojechaliśmy do Woking. Holmes nie dostał odpowiedzi na inserat, sprawa więc nie wyjaśniła się. Rysy jego twarzy były zupełnie nieruchome, jak u Indyan. Nikt nie mógł dlatego wiedzieć, czy z wypadku tego jest zadowolony, czy nie? Mówił ze mną, o ile sobie przypominam, o systemie miar Bertillona i zachwycał się znakomitym francuskim uczonym. Zastaliśmy swego klienta znów pod opieka jego wiernej piastunki; wyglądał atoli znacznie lepiej, jak wczoraj. Przy naszem wejściu podniósł się bez trudności ze sofy, aby nas pozdrowić. — Czy jest coś nowego? — zapytał chciwie. — Nic, tak jak to przewidziałem — odpowiedział Holmes. — Mówiłem z Forbesem i pańskim wujem o tej sprawie, sam nadto zebrałem wiele szczegółów, które może nas doprowadzą do pożądanego wyniku. — A wiec nie stracił pan nadziei? — Wcale nie. — Bogu dzięki, że pan tak mówi, zawołała panna Harrison. — Jeżeli tylko nie stracimy nadziei i cierpliwości, prawda musi się wykryć. — My mamy panu więcej opowiedzieć — rzekł Phelps, siadając znowu na swem posłaniu. — Tak? Bardzo mi to miło. — Miałem w nocy przygodę, która mogła się bardzo smutno zakończyć. — Mówił to zupełnie poważnie, a w oczach jego można było wyczytać trwogę. — Wie pan, — mówił dalej, — zaczynani wierzyć, że sprzysięgła się na mnie jakaś banda, która nie tylko odebrała mi cześć, ale chce także odebrać mi życie. — Co pan mówi? — zawołał Holmes. — Brzmi to nieprawdopodobnie, bo — o ile wiem — nie mam żadnych nieprzyjaciół. Ale po tem, co zaszło ostatniej nocy, muszę innego być zdania. — Cóż takiego zaszło? — Przedewszystkiem muszę zaznaczyć, że wczoraj w nocy spałem po raz pierwszy sam. Czułem się tak dobrze, że uważałem już jej opiekę za zbyteczną; mimoto świeciłem światło. Około drugiej godziny rano zasnąłem lekko, gdy nagle zbudził mnie dziwny szmer, jakby myszy gryzącej. Przez chwilę leżałem, nadsłuchując, ale zwolna szmer stawał się coraz głośniejszym, aż wreszcie doszedł mych uszu od okna ostry, metaliczny dźwięk. Przerażony usiadłem w łóżku. Zrozumiałem bowiem, co ten szmer oznaczał. Szmer słabszy pochodził stąd, że ktoś starał się jakieś narzędzie włożyć w szparę miedzy okiennicami, a ton metaliczny pochodził z odsuwania zasuwy. — Nastąpiła przerwa dziesięciominutowa, jakby łotr chciał się upewnić, czy mnie ten szmer nie zbudził. Posłyszałem następnie lekki trzask i okno zostało ostrożnie otwarte. Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać, nerwy moje były za słabe na to. Zerwałem się więc z łóżka i gwałtownie trąciłem okiennice. Jakiś człowiek trzymał się gzymsu. Nie mogłem go dokładnie dojrzeć, bo znikł jak błyskawica. Był cały owinięty w czarny płaszcz, który zasłaniał również dolną część twarzy. Jedno wiem tylko na pewno, że miał w ręku jakąś broń, prawdopodobnie długi nóż, bo widziałem dokładnie błyszczące jego ostrze, gdy zwrócił się do ucieczki. — To jest niezmiernie ciekawe — rzekł Holmes. — A cóż pan teraz uczyniłeś? — Gdybym był zdrowszy, byłbym za nim skoczył przez okno. A tak zadzwoniłem na służbę. To trwało atoli dość długo, bo dzwonek wisi w kuchni, a służba śpi na piętrze. Ale na moje wołanie o pomoc nadbiegł Józef i zbudził innych. Józef i służący znaleźli ślady na grządce kwiatów pod oknem, ale ponieważ w ostatnich dniach była posucha, nie można więc było śledzić śladów na murawie. Natrafiono jeszcze na jeden ślad, oto w płocie drewnianym odgradzającym pole od ulicy jest w jednem miejscu szczyt palika złamany, jak gdyby przy przełażeniu. Policyi miejscowej nie dałem jeszcze znać o wypadku, bo czekałem na pana. Opowiadanie to wywarło na Holmesa wielkie wrażenie. Powstał i w silnem wzruszeniu począł się przechadzać po pokoju. — Niedość jednego nieszczęścia, rzekł Phelps z uśmiechem, chociaż można było poznać po nim, że nocny wypadek go przeraził. — Rzeczywiście — rzekł Holmes. Czy byłby pan w stanie obejść ten dom? — Owszem, trochę słońca zresztą mnie pokrzepi. Józef będzie nam także towarzyszył. — Ja także — rzekła panna Harrison. — Niestety, proszę pani — powiedział Holmes — nie mogę na to zezwolić i proszę usilnie panią o pozostanie tu aż do naszego powrotu. Młoda dama niezadowolona usiadła na swem miejscu, a brat jej towarzyszył nam; udaliśmy się wszyscy przez murawę aż pod okno młodego dyplomaty. Tak, jak mówił, znaleźliśmy ślady pod oknem w trawie, ale niewyraźne i zatarte. Holmes chwilę się im przypatrywał, lecz natychmiast wyprostował się, wzruszywszy ramionami. — Z tego nie można być mądrym, — powiedział on. Obejdźmy więc dom i zastanówmy się, co mogło skłonić włamywacza, że wybrał właśnie ten pokój. Mnie się zdaje, że wielkie okna w pokoju do przyjęć i jadalni powinny były raczej zwrócić jego uwagę. — Ale łatwiej je dostrzedz z ulicy — wtrącił Józef Harrison. — Prawda; ale tutaj są drzwi. Dokąd one prowadzą? — Jest to tylne wejście dla kupców i dla służby. W nocy naturalnie zawsze zamknięte. — Czy nigdy dawniej wypadek taki nie zaszedł? — Nie, nigdy. — Czy ma pan może srebro w domu, lub jakieś kosztowności, któreby mogły zwabić złodzieja? — Żadnych bardzo wartościowych przedmiotów. Holmes włożył ręce do kieszeni i obchodził dom ten z miną tak obojętną, jakiej u niego jeszcze nie widziałem. — Słyszałem, że znaleziono miejsce, którędy złoczyńca miał przeleźć przez płot — zwrócił się do Józefa Harrisona, — chciałbym się temu przyjrzeć. Młody człowiek poprowadził nas na to miejsce, gdzie rzeczywiście kawałek ogrodzenia był odłamany; kawałek zwieszał się jeszcze. Holmes odłamał go zupełnie i uważnie mu się przypatrzył. — Pan sadzi, że to stało się ostatniej nocy? Mnie się wydaje on dość stary. — Możliwe. — Nadto po przeciwnej stronie niema śladów, żeby ktoś przeskoczył ogrodzenie. Ten szczegół nie jest dla nas przydatny. Wróćmy więc do pokoju, by tam omówić tę sprawę. Percy Phelps szedł powoli, opierając się na ramieniu swego przyszłego szwagra. Holmes pospieszył ze mną naprzód, tak że nim oni nadeszli, znaleźliśmy się pod oknem otwartem sypialni. — Miss Harrison — rzekł Holmes z wielkim naciskiem. Proszę pozostać cały dzień na tem miejscu. Jest to niezmiernie ważne. — Dobrze, jeżeli sobie pan tego życzy, panie Holmes, odpowiedziała zdziwiona nieco dziewczyna. — Kiedy zaś pani będzie miała się udać na spoczynek, proszę zamknąć z zewnątrz drzwi od tego pokoju, a klucz wziąć z sobą. Czy przyrzeka pani mi to uczynić? — A Perey? — Pojedzie z nami do Londynu. — A ja mam tu zostać? — To jest dla jego dobra. Wyświadczy mu pani tem niezmierną przysługę. Przyrzeka pani? Skinęła przyzwalająco właśnie, gdy nadszedł Percy z Józefem. — Dlaczego siedzisz sama w pokoju, Anno? — rzekł jej brat, wyjdź trochę do ogrodu. — Nie, dziękuje ci, Józefie. Mam trochę ból głowy, a pokój ten jest bardzo przyjemnie chłodny i spokojny. — Jakie ma pan teraz zamiary, panie Holmes? zapytał nasz klient. — Z powodu tego drobnego wypadku nie możemy zapominać o głównej sprawie. Otóż byłoby dla mnie bardzo pomocnem w tym wypadku, gdyby się pan udał teraz z nami do Londynu. — Zaraz? — Możliwie jak najprędzej. A więc za godzinę. — Czuję się dość silnym, jeżeli będę panu mógł być tem pomocny. — Nawet bardzo. — Czy pan może chciał, żebym pozostał także przez noc w Londynie? — Właśnie chciałem pana do tego namówić. — Gdyby więc nocne odwiedziny się powtórzyły, zastanie mój przyjaciel puste gniazdo. — Zdaję się ze wszystkiem na pana, panie Holmesie. Potrzebuje pan tylko rozkazywać, a my będziemy wykonywać rozkazy. Czy może Józef ma także nam towarzyszyć? — Ależ nie; mój przyjaciel Watson jest lekarzem i zaopiekuje się panem. Teraz spożyjemy drugie śniadanie, poczem wszyscy trzej wyjedziemy do Londynu. Wszystko odbyło się wedle jego polecenia. Panna Harrison usprawiedliwiła się i pozostała w swym pokoju. Nie mogłem pojąć, jaki był cel tych zarządzeń; myślałem, że chce tylko odłączyć od niej Phelpsa, który tymczasem wesoły z wracających mu sił i zadowolony, że będzie mógł znów działać, z największym apetytem spożył śniadanie. Zdziwienie nasze wzrosło, gdy Holmes na dworcu pomógł nam wsiąść do pociągu, a następnie spokojnie oświadczył, że nie myśli wcale opuszczać Wokingu. — Muszę jeszcze parę szczegółów wyjaśnić — rzekł. — Pańska nieobecność zaś mi przytem bardzo pomoże. — Ty zaś, Watson, wyświadczysz mi wielką przysługę, jeżeli po przybyciu do Londynu pojedziesz natychmiast na Baker-Street i zostaniesz tam aż do mego powrotu. Bardzo dobrze się zresztą składa, że jesteście dawnymi kolegami szkolnymi, znajdziecie więc dość materyału do rozmowy, żeby czas wypełnić. Pan Phelps może spać w moim pokoju; jutro rano wrócę pociągiem, który przychodzi na stacye Waterloo o ósmej rano. — A co będzie z naszemi badaniami w Londynie? zapytał Phelps nieco rozczarowany. — To załatwimy jutro. Moja obecność jest teraz ważniejsza tutaj. — Niech pan powie w Briarbrae, że jutro wieczorem wrócę — zawołał Phelps, kiedy pociąg właśnie ruszył. — Prawdopodobnie nie będę w Briarbrae, odpowiedział nam i skinął na pożegnanie, kiedy wyjechaliśmy z dworca. Rozmawialiśmy o nowym planie Holmesa, nie mogliśmy atoli zrozumieć powodu tych zarządzeń. — Mojem zdaniem chce on wykryć sprawcę tego zamachu — rzekł Phelps. Ja myślę, że to nie był zwyczajny złodziej. — A cóż przypuszczasz? — Możesz to przypisać moim słabym nerwom, mimo to jestem przekonany, że chodzi tu o polityczna intrygę, z powodu której sprzysiężono się odebrać mi życie. Brzmi to zapewne, nieprawdopodobnie i śmiesznie, ale zastanów się nad tem, co zaszło! Pocoby złodziej chciał włamać się do sypialni, gdzie nie mógł liczyć na obfity łup — i poco wdzierałby się z nożem? — Czy nie był to może kawał żelaza? — Wiem z pewnością, że to był nóż; widziałem, jak ostrze błyszczało. — Ale któżby mógł cię tak prześladować? — To jest właśnie dla mnie zagadką. — Bardzo możliwe, że Holmes jest tego samego, co ty zdania, a to usprawiedliwiałoby jego postępowanie. Jeżeli więc twoje przypuszczenie jest słuszne i on pozostał tam, aby schwytać tego człowieka, który ci ostatniej nocy zagrażał, to wkrótce dowiedziałby się także, kto jest sprawcą kradzieży tego dokumentu. Trudno bowiem przypuścić, żebyś miał aż dwóch wrogów, jednego, który cię okradł, drugiego, który godził na twoje życie. — Ale pan Holmes zapewniał, że nie będzie w Briarbrae. — Znam go już od dłuższego czasu — rzekłem, — i wiem dobrze, że nigdy nie podejmuje on niczego bez pewnego powodu. Poczem, starałem się skierować rozmowę na inny przedmiot. Znajdowałem się w bardzo niemiłem położeniu. Phelps był jeszcze osłabiony po chorobie, a nieszczęście zrobiło go niezmiernie wrażliwym i niecierpliwym. Napróżno starałem się go zająć swemi przygodami w Indyach i w Afganistanie lub też omawiać rozmaite zagadnienia społeczne. Nie dał się rozerwać i odwrócić do innych myśli, ale wracał wciąż do rozważania swojego nieszczęścia. Zastanawiał się wciąż nad tem, co Holmes teraz robi, co lord Holdhurst przedsięweźmie, co następny dzień przyniesie itd., a pod wieczór rozdrażnienie jego zaczęło jeszcze bardziej wzrastać. — Czy sadzisz, że można liczyć na zdolności Holmesa? — zapytał mnie. — Byłem świadkiem, jak wielkie zagadki rozwiązywał. — Ale na taką tajemnicę jak ta, chyba jeszcze nie natrafił? — Owszem. Wyjaśnił wypadki, które miały jeszcze mniej punktów oparcia, jak ten. — Ale czy wchodziły w grę tak ważne interesa? — Tego nie wiem. Wiem atoli, że w trzech wypadkach bardzo zawiłych działał dla panujących domów w Europie. — Ty znasz go dobrze, Watsonie. Jest on człowiekiem tak zamkniętym w sobie, że nie wiem, co o nim myśleć. Jak więc sądzisz, czy on ma nadzieję na pomyślny koniec tej sprawy? — Nic o tem nie mówił. — To zły znak! — Przeciwnie, zauważyłem dotąd, że kiedy nie ma nadziei, wyznaje to otwarcie. Kiedy atoli jest już na właściwej drodze, wtedy milczy. Ale wierz mi mój drogi, że nic to nam nie pomoże, sprawą tą się drażnić; przeto udaj się na spoczynek, aby wzmocnić nerwy i siły na jutrzejsza pracę. Udało mi się wreszcie nakłonić go, żeby położył się spać, choć wiedziałem, że w takiem rozdrażnieniu nie będzie mógł zasnąć. Rozdrażnienie jego działało zaraźliwie, bo i ja długo przewracałem się na łóżku i myślałem nad tą zagadką; wyszukiwałem setki teoryi, by następnie zbić ich niemożliwość. Dlaczego Holmes został w Woking? — Dlaczego nakazał pannie Harrison przez cały dzień nie opuszczać pokoju, w którym spał Percy? — Dlaczego zależało mu na zatajeniu swojej obecności w Briarbrae? Wśród daremnych wysiłków, aby na pytania te znaleść odpowiedź, zasnąłem. Zbudziłem się rano o siódmej i natychmiast udałem się do pokoju Phelpsa; był bardzo znużony z powodu bezsennej nocy. Pierwszem pytaniem jego było, czy Holmes już wrócił. — Wróci, jak zapowiedział, — odrzekłem, nie prędzej i nie później. Moje słowa sprawdziły się: w parę minut po ósmej przyjechał dorożką. Stojąc przy oknie, zobaczyliśmy jak wysiadał z dorożki; lewą rękę miał obandażowaną, był blady i ponury. Wszedł do domu, ale trwało to niemałą chwilę, nim wszedł do pokoju. — Przychodzi, jak zwyciężony — żalił się Phelps. Musiałem to potwierdzić. — Prawdopodobnie więc będziemy musieli szukać rozwiązania tej zagadki tu w mieście — zauważyłem. Phelps westchnął ciężko. — Nie wiem, dlaczego — rzekł, — tak wielkie pokładałem nadzieje w jego powrocie. Ale ręki nie miał wczoraj obandażowanej; musiało więc coś zajść. — Czy może jesteś zraniony? — zapytałem go, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. — Głupstwo — małe draśnięcie, spowodowane tylko moją niezręcznością, — odpowiedział i przywitał się z nami. Pańska sprawa, panie Phelps, jest jedną z najciemniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem. — Obawiałem się też zaraz, że przechodzić będzie ona pańskie siły. — W każdym razie bardzo ciekawa sprawa. — Z twego bandażu wnioskuję o jakiejś przygodzie. Czy nie możesz nam opowiedzieć, co ci się przydarzyło? — Po śniadaniu, mój kochany Watsonie. Zważ, że dziś rano trzydzieści mil oddychałem świeżem powietrzem Surreyu. Czy przyszła odpowiedź na mój inserat? Nie? — Nie zawsze wszystko się powiedzie. Stół był już nakryty, a właśnie, gdy chciałem dzwonić, weszła do pokoju pani Hudson z kawą i herbatą na tacy. W parę minut przyniosła parę przykrytych półmisków i zasiedliśmy do stołu, Holmes głodny jak kruk, ja zaciekawiony, a Phelps w największem przygnębieniu. — Pani Hudson znakomicie się wywiązała ze swego zadania, — rzekł Holmes podnosząc pokrywkę półmiska, na którym był paprykasz z kury. Kuchnia jej jest wprawdzie ograniczona, ale wie dobrze, co należy do dobrego śniadania. — Co tam masz, Watson? — Szynkę i jaja. — Dobrze. Co pan pozwoli, panie Phelps, proszę. — Dziękuje, nie mogę nic jeść — odrzekł. — Dlaczego? Niech pan spróbuje może z tego półmiska, co przed panem stoi. — Dziękuje bardzo, ale doprawdy nie mogę. — Dobrze więc, rzekł Holmes ze znaczącym uśmiechem. Czy mogę pana prosić, żeby mi go pan podał? Phelps podniósł pokrywkę i krzyknął, patrząc blady z przerażenia na półmisek. Na półmisku leżał zwój szaroniebieskiego papieru. Chwycił go w rękę, pożerał prawie oczyma, przycisnął do serca, a wreszcie począł tańczyć jak opętany po pokoju i prawie płakać z radości. Opadł wreszcie na fotel i był tak wyczerpany i osłabiony tem nagłem wzruszeniem, że musieliśmy mu wlać do ust parę łyżek wódki, by go uchronić od zemdlenia. — Niech się pan uspokoi — rzekł Holmes, klepiąc go łagodnie po plecach. To było niemądrze z mej strony tak pana przerazić; lecz niech się pan zapyta Watsona, że nie mogę się powstrzymać, gdzie chodzi o wywołanie dramatycznej sceny. Phelps chwycił go za rękę i w uniesieniu ucałował. — Niech pana Bóg błogosławi — zawołał, za to, że mi pan cześć uratował. — Moja również była tu wystawiona na niebezpieczeństwo, odparł Holmes; dla mnie niepowodzenie jest równie przykre jak dla pana niewypełnienie obowiązku. Phelps ukrył troskliwie cenny dokument w kieszeni. — Nie chcę panu przerywać śniadania, rzekł, a jednak umieram z ciekawości dowiedzenia się, w jaki sposób odzyskał pan ten dokument, i gdzie on był ukryty. Mój przyjaciel tymczasem wypił szybko kawę i zjadł szynkę i jaja. Wreszcie wstał, zapalił fajkę, rozparł się w fotelu i zaczął opowiadanie: — Chce wam opowiedzieć, co najpierw uczyniłem i jaki to później miało wynik. Kiedy was pożegnałem na stacyi, odbyłem bardzo przyjemną przechadzkę po okolicy aż do wioseczki Ripley, gdzie w gospodzie wypiłem herbatę, a następnie byłem na tyle przezorny, że wziąłem na drogę do kieszeni parę kawałków chleba i flaszkę wódki. Pozostałem tam przez cały dzień i dopiero nad wieczorem wróciłem do Woking; wkrótce znajdowałem się na gościńcu obok Briarbrae. Droga ta nigdy nie jest bardzo zaludniona, ale ja zaczekałem aż zupełnie opustoszała i wtedy skoczyłem przez płot do ogrodu. — Czy brama nie była otwarta? zapytał zdziwiony Phelps. — Owszem; ale ja uważałem to za stosowniejsze. Wybrałem miejsce, gdzie stoją trzy sosny, a pod ich osłoną dostałem się dalej tak, że nikt mnie nie mógł dojrzeć. Pełzałem wśród krzaków jeżyny, od jednego krzaku do drugiego — kolana u moich spodni mogą to poświadczyć — aż dopełznąłem do krzaku rododendronu naprzeciw okna pańskiej sypialni. Położyłem się więc tu na ziemi i czekałem, co z tego wyniknie. Okiennice w pańskim pokoju nie były jeszcze zamknięte, widziałem wiec, jak panna Harrison czytała przy stole. O kwadrans na jedenastą złożyła książkę, zamknęła okiennice i udała się do swego pokoju. Słyszałem wyraźnie, jak zamknęła za sobą drzwi, stosownie do mego polecenia wyjęła klucz z zamku i wzięła z sobą. — Klucz? zapytał Phelps. — Tak jest; zrobiła tak, jak prosiłem i mogę pana zapewnić, że bez jej pomocy nie byłby pan odzyskał tego dokumentu. Ona udała się na spoczynek, światła już wszystkie pogasły w oknach, a ja tymczasem czekałem ukryty za krzakiem. Noc była cudna, powietrze ciepłe, ale czas mi wydawał się niezmiernie długi. Tem bardziej, że czułem pewne podrażnienie, jak myśliwy czatujący na zwierzynę. Była ta chwila podobna do tej, kiedyśmy czekali w pokoju, aby rozwiązać mały problem „Centkowanej wstęgi.“ Zegar kościelny w Woking bił wszystkie kwadranse, ale mnie się wciąż zdawało, że zegar stanął, a każdy kwadrans wydawał mi się wiecznością. Wreszcie około drugiej godziny rano usłyszałem nagle, jak ktoś cicho odsunął zasuwkę i obrócił kluczem w zamku. Wkrótce otworzyły się tylne drzwi, przeznaczone dla kupców i dla służby, i wyszedł z nich na światło księżycowe pan Józef Harrison. — Co — Józef! zawołał Phelps. — Był bez czapki, przez plecy miał zarzucony czarny płaszcz, którym w razie alarmu mógł łatwo zakryć twarz. Szedł na palcach pod ścianą, a kiedy doszedł do okna, włożył długi nóż w szparę między okiennicami i odsunął zasuwkę. Otworzył okno, podobnie otworzył wewnętrzne okiennice, odsunął poprzeczny pręt i tak dostał się już do pokoju. Ze swego stanowiska mogłem uważać na wszystkie jego poruszenia w pokoju. Zapalił obie świece na gzymsie kominka i podniósł koniec dywana koło drzwi. Następnie schylił się i wyjął z podłogi jedną kwadratową taflę drewnianą, która umyślnie nie została lepiej przytwierdzoną, ażeby ułatwić potrzebne czasem poprawki. Ze skrytki tej wyciągnął ten zwój papieru, założył taflę napowrót na swoje miejsce, przykrył kocem, zgasił świece i wpadł prosto w moje ramiona, bo stałem właśnie pod oknem, czekając na niego. Pan Józef okazał teraz znacznie więcej energii i śmiałości, niż przypuszczałem. Zamierzył się na mnie nożem i musiałem go dwukrotnie powalić na ziemię, przyczem zostałem raniony w rękę, nim go zdołałem pokonać. Oczy jego — jedyna broń, jaka mu pozostała — ciskały na mnie błyskawice nienawiści, ale wreszcie usłuchał mojej rady i oddał dokument. Wtedy zaś go natychmiast puściłem i równocześnie zatelegrafowałem o całym wypadku do Forbesa. Jeżeli uda mu się ptaszka złapać, to dobrze. Ale jeżeli zastanie już gniazdko puste, to jeszcze lepiej dla rządu. Sadzę bowiem, że tak lord Holdhurst jak p. Percy Phelps woleliby, żeby sprawa ta wcale nie była roztrząsana przed sądem. — Mój Boże! — wyjąknął nasz klient. Czyż to możliwe, że kiedy ja z rozpaczy w gorączce leżałem przez 10 tygodni, papiery znajdowały się w tym samym pokoju? — I rzeczywiście tak było! — A Józef — złodziej i łotr! — Zdaje mi się, że Józef jest o wiele niebezpieczniejszy i podlejszy, aniżeli to można sadzić z jego powierzchowności. Dowiedziałem się dziś rano o nim, że poniósł wielkie straty na giełdzie, i że nie cofa się przed żadnymi środkami, gdzie chodzi o zdobycie pieniędzy. Będąc takim egoistą, nie wahał się też poświęcić pańskiej czci i szczęście swej siostry dla własnej korzyści. Percy Phelps opadł na krzesło. — Jestem, jakby ogłuszony; pańskie słowa działają na mnie jak ciosy zadawane w głowę. — Największa trudność w pańskim wypadku była ta, — mówił dalej Holmes tonem pouczającym, że było tu za wiele danych. Wiele rzeczy ważnych, ale wiele też zbytecznych; trzeba więc było dopiero ze wszystkich nam znanych szczegółów wybrać rzeczywiście potrzebne i złożyć je, aby w ten sposób odtworzyć cały łańcuch wypadków w swem pierwotnem następstwie. — Podejrzywałem Józefa od chwili, kiedy dowiedziałem się od pana, że miał pan z nim tego wieczora razem jechać do domu i że miał on po pana przyjść. Ponieważ zaś znał on rozkład w ministerstwie, a później dowiedziałem się, że ktoś chciał dostać się do pańskiego pokoju, w którym przecież nikt nie mógł nic ukryć, prócz Józefa mieszkającego przed pańską chorobą w tym pokoju, upewniłem się w swych podejrzeniach. Umocniło mnie w podejrzeniach to, że sprawca zamachu wybrał tę noc, w której nie było pańskiej pielęgniarki; to mi wykazywało, że to był jakiś domownik. — Jak mogłem być tak ślepy. — O ile więc dotąd stwierdziłem, wydarzenie to miało następujący przebieg: Józef Harrison wszedł tylnemi drzwiami od strony Charles-Street; a ponieważ znał dobrze drogę, wszedł do pańskiego pokoju właśnie w tej chwili, kiedy pan wyszedłeś popatrzyć, czy kawa już gotowa. Nie zastał nikogo w pokoju, zadzwonił więc; w tej samej chwili zobaczył dokument, leżący na stole; jeden rzut oka wystarczył, żeby zrozumieć jego wielką wartość; z błyskawiczną szybkością schował go więc do kieszeni i uciekł. Jak pan sobie przypomina, upłynęło kilka minut, nim zaspany służący zwrócił pańską uwagę na dzwonek, ale ten krótki czas wystarczał, aby umożliwić złodziejowi ucieczkę. Odjechał natychmiast pociągiem do Woking, a kiedy się przekonał, że zdobycz jego przedstawia olbrzymią wartość, ukrył go, aby po paru dniach sprzedać go francuskiemu lub rosyjskiemu poselstwu za wysoką cenę. Nagle przywieziono pana chorego, a on nieprzygotowany na to musiał pokój swój odstąpić. Odtąd były w pokoju zawsze dwie osoby, tak że nie miał dostępu do swego skarbu. Rozpaczliwe musiało być jego położenie. Wreszcie myślał już, że nadeszła dla niego szczęśliwa sposobność, gdy wtem został spłoszony pańską czujnością. — Nie wziąłem wtedy właśnie zwykłego środka na spanie. — Pańskie szczęście, bo prawdopodobnie starał się on już przedtem o jego skuteczność. Że odwiedziny jego wkrótce się ponowią, byłem tego pewny. Pańska jazda do Londynu miała za zadanie ułatwić mu to. Bojąc się atoli, żeby mnie nie wyprzedził, nakazałem pannie Harrison przez cały dzień nie opuszczać pokoju. Dałem mu więc pole otwarte a sam zasiadłem na czatach. Byłem przekonany, że papiery są ukryte w pokoju, nie chciałem atoli go przeszukać i zadawać sobie tyle trudu. Czekałem więc, aż on sam wskaże mi miejsce, gdzie skarb ten był ukryty. — Czy może jest jeszcze panu coś niejasne? — Dlaczego pierwszym razem chciał dostać się oknem, kiedy mógł wejść drzwiami? — zapytałem. — Ażeby dostać się do drzwi, musiałby przejść przez cały szereg sypialnych pokoi. Oknem zaś mógł równie łatwo wejść do pokoju, jak też wyskoczyć. — Ale czy pan sądzi — zapytał Phelps, że on miał mordercze zamiary. Ja sądzę, że nóż służył mu tylko za narzędzie. — Możliwe — odrzekł Holmes, wzruszając ramionami. W każdym razie to pewne, że Mr. Józef Harrison, to jest taki pan, u którego nie można liczyć na łaskę lub litość. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe